denuofandomcom-20200214-history
Indie
Gender: Male Species: Scorpion Height: N/A Weight: N/A Age: '''63 '''Faction Ties: Ordinary civilian, self-employed. Role in Game: Runs a small museum in which the player can store all the collectable artifacts themed after pop-culture references that they accumulate over the course of the game. As more are given to him, the place expands to accomodate more until finally peaking at a bustling, busy workplace by the time the last of the artifacts in the game are collected. Abilities: Noncombatant - well past his former heyday. Can supposedly still pull a few good tricks with a whip, though. Personality: Feisty but rickety, Indie is quick to brag about his status as a treasure hunter and tomb raider back in the "good 'ol days", but given that his age has robbed him of the wellbeing worthy of the title, boasting with tales of the prime of his youth is about all he can do to show for it. He runs the museum out of unwillingness to fall into obscurity entirely during his last years, and to inspire new generations of treasure hunters to eventually take his place. Despite being strongly critical of the newest generations, Indie is deeply appreciative of those who follow in his footsteps, particularly those motivated by more than the potential monetary gain. Artifacts (Format: Name: description (origin of item)) Model Spaceship: Has the words "For Great Justice" engraved across the sides. (main playable ship, the ZIG, from the SNES game Zero Wing) The Golden Triangles: Said to contain the very power of the gods. Looks like it's broken, though. (The Triforce of Zelda fame... only the top triangle is aligned with the leftmost one instead of in between, ala "newfags can't triforce") The Fellowship of Right: Beautiful, indestructable dwarf armour made of solid adamantium. Might've been a perfect fit for Psi if he was a lot wider. (the chest plate worn by the legendary Hollisticdetective in the Dwarf Fortress settlement named Headshoots) Trophy Stand Trophy: What the... it's just two trophy stands glued together! (The very same trophy from Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Red Foam Hand: An ordinary item of sports worship to some, a deadly weapon without equal to others. (The Pimp Slap weapon from Saints Row 2) Black Grolly: Also functions as a tazer and a short range grapple hook. The last owner was infamously perfectionistic. (Umbrella of choice for Trilby, who was the star of "Trilby: The Art of Theft" but was better known as the avatar of Yahtzee during his many Zero Punctuation reviews) ASMD Rifle: An exceptional energy weapon for those with really steady aim. What the heck does ASMD stand for, though? (hitscan weapon of Unreal series fame.) Why I'm So Great: An autographed Autobiography of a mythical alien-slaying hero. Looks like he was really popular with the ladies. (as seen in the opening sequence of Duke Nukem II, then later Duke Nukem Forever) Lemon Grenade: An incindiary Aperture specialty. Some say it's a precursor to the legendary Bananna Bomb. (Portal 2, Worms 2) Red Flowers: Infamous for driving the Migima species into a murderous frenzy when consumed. (A major plot point of Cave Story) Green Console: Some value it for being the strongest videogaming tech of its time. Others value it for its usefulness as an impressive bludgeoning implement. (The original Xbox) Scouter: What does it say about your power level? (used by various characters in the Dragon Ball series) Missile Tank: A bounty hunter's catnip. Some travel to the most distant ends of the universe just to ensure they haven't missed any of these. (Metroid) Super Mushroom: ...why does it have eyes? That's really creepy. (iconic powerup of your typical Mario game) The World's Funniest Joke: I'm sure it might be hilarious if I could read in German. (reference to a Monty Python's Flying Circus skit) Proxy Mines: A jumping bomb that taunts enemies as it chases them down. Why didn't I think of that? (iconic weapon of most Chaotic Dreams mods) Pogo Hammer: This thing seems more dangerous to the wielder than than the enemy... but it's bouncy! (Homestuck) Lord Bafford's Scepter: Even a master thief had to start somewhere. (Thief) Energizing Bane: Supposedly this gun is really powerful, but it's so annoying it drives most people to insanity before they get anything out of it. (Borderlands 2) (more to come...)